Fire and Water
by lea26karla
Summary: 1 fandom. 1 theme set. 50 sentences. For 1fandom community at LiveJournal. YuuRam-centric.


**A/N: Made for the 1fandom community at LiveJournal. **_1 fandom, 1 theme set, 50 sentences. _Yuuram-centric.

Dedicated to Ate Kat. X3

_Happy Reading!_

**#01 – Walk**  
"Y-Yuuri?" Wolfram exclaimed as Yuuri walked accidentally into Wolfram's room while Wolfram was removing his clothes—rather—while Wolfram was changing; Yuuri blushed deep red, trying his hardest not to pin the blushing blond-haired boy to the bed right then and there, overwhelmed by the blond's adorable—and naked—ness.

**#02 – Beauty  
**It was when Yuuri first met Wolfram that he knew began to understand what beauty was—it wasn't just about having a pretty (womanly) face, it was also about being bratty, flaming, furious, rough, tempered, and violent, yet still, being affectionate, caring, gentle, kind, loving, and warm, all at the same time—and he saw it all in Wolfram; it was the beauty of love.

**#03 – Catch  
**version1  
Yuuri loved playing catch with Conrad, but loved it more to play 'catch' with Wolfram.

version2  
Wolfram stared into the ocre eyes of the man sitting beside him, holding his hand, "Don't worry, Wolfram, I won't ever leave your side until you feel better," and then Wolfram wondered, how else was this man intending to catch his heart?

**#04 – Speak**  
"I do," they spoke, and then the audience fell silent, all feeling happy for the newly wed couple, although there was a certain weeping periwinkle-haired man somewhere in the sidelines.

**#05 – Lack**  
Whenever Yuuri was away from him, there was like this gaping hole in Wolfram's chest, as if he wasn't complete when he was not near, as if his heart was lingering somewhere else, searching for its home.

06-08: Proof of Love series**  
#06 – Mine  
**Wolfram gasped when Yuuri suddenly held him very close to him the second they were undisturbed by a certain visitor named "Elizabeth", then Yuuri whispered softly to his ear, "You are no one else's but mine, right?"

**#07 – Laugh**  
Wolfram couldn't help but laugh, his King could be so adorable, he shouldn't be troubled when there was nothing to be troubled about; "Yes," he replied, then he said in a _very_ seductive tone, "would you like me to prove it?"

**#08 – While**  
Then, as a certain "Elizabeth" searched the castles for her two hosts, two people laid in the King's bed, sharing a deep, affectionate, passionate moment.

**#09 – Youth**  
They were all enjoying dinner when a certain blond-haired, ocre-eyed child spoke, "Daddy, if you and Daddy are both male, how did you make me?"—then a certain bright magenta-haired woman smiled in pride of how much of a genius she was.

**#10 – Stay**  
Wolfram had always wanted to just clutch on to the black pair of clothes whenever the ocre-eyed man would turn his back on him and go back to his home world; but he knew that he had to go, and that he would be forced to keep thinking, as he waited ever so patiently for him, about how much he wanted him to stay.

**#11 – Fill**  
Yuuri always filled Wolfram with warmth, and he knew that Yuuri shared this warmth with many other people; after all, he was the sun, shining its light on all the people, and the sun was unattainable for any human or mazoku… but he was content, as long as he kept giving him the warmth that keeps melting his once steel heart.

**#12 – Distraction**  
A flush of pink crept up Yuuri's cheek, distracted by how much Wolfram's nightdress was revealing; it was barely covering any of his legs; Yuuri couldn't help but stay awake the whole night, thinking how unfair Wolfram was… he was just _too_ seductive that it was _so_ hard to resist.

**#13 – Fear**  
Yuuri didn't fear much things, though he wasn't exactly what you can call 'fearless', and one of the things he feared the most was giving in to the temptation of Wolfram's seductiveness whenever Gwendal was around.

version2  
Yuuri wondered, as he waited for the right time to be able to sneak in to Wolfram's room, why it took him so long to realize his feelings for Wolfram; and then it was clear to him, he had feared something he shouldn't have from the very start—Wolfram rejecting him, which would hurt infinitely more than tearing his whole body apart.

**#14 – Crash  
**Wolfram had crashed into Yuuri accidentally, which sent the two of them falling to the floor; Yuuri wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation, hovering Wolfram and all (out in the hall at that), but all his anxiety was flushed away when Wolfram put his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, speaking in an ever seductive tone, "Why, isn't this romantic? Let's not spoil the moment, shall we, Yuuri?"

**#15 – Look  
**Yuuri's whole face shined bright red as he stared at a girlishly looking Wolfram who was wearing a sailor uniform, with the mini skirt and all; Wolfram blushed as he fumbled with his fingers, "Erm, Shori told me… I should wear this when I'm going to school with Yuuri."

**#16 – Begin  
**Yuuri wondered when he began to develop feelings for Wolfram, was it from the time he first saw the emerald-eyed boy glaring at him with his pretty face, or from the time his mother was in that taxi cab with Conrad and felt the connection to him, through his brother Conrad, knowing then and there that emerald and ocre would meet and eventually fall in love one day?

**#17 – Second  
**version1  
It hurt, his heart, whenever he would be separated from him for even just a second.

version2  
Wolfram had always thought that it wouldn't matter whether Yuuri loved him back or not, but when they shared that first kiss and was sure he was second to no one in Yuuri's heart, he felt so happy that he just broke into tears.

**#18 – Violet  
**Yuuri chewed on his popcorn as he watched the movie "The Incredibles" on the television and then wondered, Violet's invisibility powers would sure be helpful whenever he'd have to hide with Wolfram from watchful eyes.

**#19 – Candy  
**A pink blush settled on Wolfram's cheeks as he remembered how that man's lips curve up to that bright and equally sweet smile; oh, how he longed to taste those sweet lips again.

**#20 – Nothing  
**Wolfram thought how much it would hurt if Yuuri had treated him as if he was nothing, as if he didn't matter; realizing how much it would hurt, he suddenly felt really sorry for Gunter.

**#21 – Familiar  
**It was when he saw the familiar black hair, black eyes and black clothes again that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, that all he could mutter was, "What took you so long, you wimp?"

**#22 – Show  
**Wolfram felt truly grateful to Yuuri, because it was he who showed him that there was more to life than just anger, power and hatred, Yuuri showed him that one can truly be a prisoner of love.

**#23 – Day  
**A new day has come, and there was the bare sun, lying beside him, snoozing off after a sleepless night.

**#24 – Ask  
**"Yuuri, how did you like my valentines chocolate last year?" Wolfram asked, and Yuuri blushed, he hasn't eaten it really… he didn't want to make the fragile piece of heart break apart.

25-30: Confession series  
**#25 – Think  
**Wolfram was thinking in his room one day as he was changing to his nightdress; he's been with Yuuri for a long time then, and has loved Yuuri all that while, to the point that Yuuri never leaves his thoughts, but has Yuuri ever felt the same?—he decided he would make sure, later that night.

**#26 – Hair  
**Yuuri played with Wolfram's hair, twining his hair in it, he enjoyed doing that when Wolfram was asleep, but then was surprised to see that the blonde was actually awake, "Yuuri, do you always think of me?"—silence passed them—"How… do you really feel about me?"

**#27 – Home  
**Yuuri blinked, a bit shocked by Wolfram's sudden questions—perhaps he was still sleepy; a smile crept up his face; then he planted a small kiss on Wolfram's soft lips, breaking away from him for only a few millimeters, "I think of you every second of every minute of every hour of every day, Wolfram, and…"—it took a while before Yuuri could speak again for he was busy planting kisses across Wolfram's shoulders, neck and cheeks; his lips felt as if they were home when they touched Wolfram's velvet skin.

**#28 – Loud**Wolfram felt so ecstatic, he couldn't tell if what was happening was real or not; then as Yuuri began to speak again after one long fervorful kiss, his message seemed loud and clear, "I love you, Wolfram, and I'm sorry I've been such a wimp to not admit it to you, or even myself."

**#29 – Travel  
**Then, Wolfram could only feel Yuuri's fingers travelling all over his body, feeling like they touched his bare skin, as if he wasn't wearing any clothes anymore—was he? he wasn't sure of anymore.

**#30 – Damage  
**Wolfram was afraid to open his eyes that morning, afraid to be broken to pieces that when he woke up he would come to realize that all that happened was a dream, but when he awoke, Yuuri was there, lying bare beside him; Wolfram gave him a slight peck on the lips and smiled, "I love you, too… so much… Yuuri."

version2  
Yuuri knew that the one who could deal the greatest damage to Wolfram's fragile heart was he himself, and so he tried his best to take very good care of it.

**#31 – Strength  
**Wolfram realized (and found it ironic) that as he hacked and slashed opponents who were intending to hurt the one he valued most, it was the biggest wimp in the world that gave him so much strength.

**#32 – Together  
**Togetherness—the base of the love of Yuuri and Wolfram, because as long as they were together, they knew they wouldn't break down, despite all the forces that come to attack them, they would succeed them all… together.

**#33 – Push  
**Conrad gave Yuuri a gentle push on the back, making Yuuri enter the room he was, apparently, hesitating to go in to; emeralds met with ocre as Wolfram, still lying sick on the bed, gaped at the black-haired man in a white maid suit who had motioned to stand beside his bed, "Y-yuuri, this is—" "I will be your nurse for the day,"—Yuuri interrupted—"and yes, this was all Conrad's idea."

**#34 – Safe  
**Wolfram had never really felt safe, even when he was being protected by the maou, because he would only truly feel safe when his beloved, ocre-eyed King was safe, too.

**#35 – Private  
**Yuuri had recently started reading a comic book about vampires in his private time, and decided it would pretty nice to play a little game of vampire—where the one who gets most kisses—instead of bites—on the neck would be the winner—with Wolfram would be a really nice idea.

**#36 – Light  
**Wolfram hadn't known much about what 'light' really was until the sun came into his life to give him the warmth of the light he had been yearning for for so long.

**#37 – Big  
**Yuuri's jaw almost dropped to the floor, more of shock-shock than pleasure-shock, as he stared at the huge, frilly white dress Wolfram wore, "Do you like my wedding dress, Yuuri?"

**#38 – Want  
**Wolfram knew very well that what he wanted was not always what he needed, and so, he knew that he didn't _want _Yuuri, he needed him so desperately that he would break if Yuuri would disappear from his life.

**#39 – Law  
**Wolfram hadn't really liked their laws much, until that fateful day when he slapped his right cheek, and changed his life forever.

**#40 – Canine  
**Wolfram took a step back, looking—frightened, yet at the same time furious—at the creature Yuuri held in his arms; the creature barked at Wolfram, and Yuuri tried to calm the creature down by hugging it some more; then it was Wolfram who began to bark, even readying his sword, "I don't know what you are and what powers you possess to be able to make Yuuri submit to your will, but let me tell you, Yuuri is _mine_ so stay back!"

**#41 – Truth  
**Yuuri stared into Wolfram's emerald green eyes and saw pure love in them, hoping Wolfram saw the same in his—and it was true.

**#42 – Smoke  
**"Daddy, Daddy, tell me more about how I was born," the child said innocently, his two fathers looked at each other then back down at their son, the black-haired parent saying, "Well, (he left out the 'Annisina said that') there was a lot of smoke…"

**#43 – Order  
**Yuuri ordered two cheeseburgers and fries for Wolfram and himself, subconsciously glaring at the cashier whose eyes kept lingering on to Wolfram's face.

**#44 – Feel  
**Yuuri was always certain of what Wolfram felt, he just couldn't accept that someone great like Wolfram could ever lay eyes on him, a boy at that matter; and so he began to seriously consider being the maou, so he could be someone worthy for Wolfram.

**#45 – Finish  
**Finish; a word that didn't exist in the dictionary of Yuuri and Wolfram's love, because their love was never going to end.

46-50: Contentment series

**#46 – Through  
**Yuuri ran his fingers through Wolfram's silky, blond hair as he gazed into his green eyes that sparkled like emerald.

**#47 – Race  
**His heart began to race; "I-I'm sorry," Yuuri blushed, "the rain, it's making my brain all hazy, I wasn't aware of what I was doing."

**#48 – Need  
**"It's alright, I needed that," Wolfram smiled warmly to Yuuri, "you always give me what I need, whether you're aware of it or not."

**#49 – Splash  
**The water splashed around them—the tree's leaf-covered branches sheltering them from the rain—as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist, brushing his hand up and down Wolfram's back to give more warmth to him.

**#50 – Thrill  
**Wolfram's cheeks began to burn up from the bashfulness towards Yuuri's embrace, and the warmth Yuuri gave; Wolfram was thrilled with the simple moment they shared, letting his head fall softly on Yuuri's shoulder, he and Yuuri didn't need to be so passionate all the time, because as long as they had each other, he would be content.

**Cookies for your thoughts? :)**


End file.
